fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Instant
Summary Raniya was born on one of humanity’s many colonies. From an early age, she showed a love for magic and a desire for fame, which eventually led her to become an angel. She saw this is a recreation of herself, and used it to distance herself from her old name, old presentation, and old life. Eventually, her talent led to her being picked up by Observer’s contract killing agency, and took the codename Instant to reflect her powers. Appearance Instant is a woman of fairly average height and build, though she's on the muscular side. She has lighter brown-bronze skin and darkish red eyes, a sign of her supernatural angelic nature. Her hair is bleached blonde, and it is fairly short and messy. On occasion, she grows it out into a short ponytail or braid. She has Enochian symbols and sigils tattooed over her arms - the symbols are primarily time-related. She wears makeup regularly, favouring eyeliner and lipstick. As an angel, she has a single pair of downy white wings, and a bright halo. She primarily wears suits, always accompanied by a fedora, in emulation of Deleter. She usually wears an unbuttoned blazer, a dark blue dress shirt, black pants, and a tie of some sort, though she also likes pinstriped suits. She wears dress shoes and fingerless black gloves adorned with the Enochian symbols for "start" and "stop". Personality Instant is overconfident and arrogant, prone to being brash, rude, and overbearing. She is jittery, talking fast constantly, and her general impatient, reckless behaviour tends to make her come across as thoughtless and vain. She is firmly convinced that she is the best thing around, and tends to be selfish, spiteful, and easily angered. She talks over others constantly, though she is easily insulted and upset, and is brought to tears easily. She is obsessed with her self-image, particularly when it comes to her wardrobe, and is very self-conscious. She follows trends and always wants to look as cool and fashionable as possible - even in combat. She tends to be naive and trusting, and is quick to grow attached and idolize others. Instant has problem paying attention to things and tends not to think things through as much as she should. She assumes other people like her, and is distressed to find out that many don't. She's kind of like a puppy - she loyally follows around those she idolizes everywhere. She is extremely loyal and affectionate. Much of her actions occur primarily for the sake of pleasing others, and she is terrified of disappointing them. This, combined with her desire to be famous, respected, and loved, tends to lead her to do a lot of things she disagrees with, which ultimately led her to join Observer's agency. She is plagued with guilt for her role in the crimes Observer perpetrates. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Raniya. Better known by her codename, Instant Classification: Angel Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: White/Black/Red ---- Gender: Female Age: 28 Date of Birth: June 1, 2262 Height: 5'6 Weight: 120 lbs ---- Likes: Burgers, shellfish, fashion, electronic and rock music, being cool Dislikes: Disappointing people, being disliked, cooking, cutlery Affiliation: Observer Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Causality Manipulation (Can erase things from the process of cause and effect), Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), can absorb magic, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Superior to base Kyarne, casually destroyed a large star) | Solar System level (Managed to barely fight on par with Warden and fought against Neptune while exhausted and near-death) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Barely kept up with Base Kuna. Her attacks were fast enough to travel from a planet to the star it orbited near-instantly). | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before; barely managed to keep up with Warden, and in the same speed range as Fuse) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Superior to Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star) | Stellar (On the same level as Fuse, who casually threw planets and stars across interstellar distances). Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Capable of tanking the supernova she caused without difficulty). | Solar System level (Survived repeated blows from Warden) Stamina: Functionally limitless. Range: Interstellar, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. From an early age, Instant demonstrated a remarkable talent for magic, enough to eventually become an angel when she was barely an adult. As an angel, she was able to create and master her complex time-based magic, when even basic time magic is one of the most difficult types of magic to grasp, let alone master. Her magical understanding and capability rose to such a point that she was invited by Observer into her agency, becoming the youngest member and quickly managing to rise through the ranks, an impressive feat for someone so young. While she already had advanced combat training, her combat skills developed significantly once she joined the group, and she became a highly-skilled combatant and assassin. Weaknesses: Instant can be quite overconfident, reckless, and naive. Every Instant's different time powers have cooldowns that limit their use. Key: Beginning | EoS Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As an angel, Instant’s magical array is unsurprisingly quite well-developed and maintained. However, due to her young age, she has not developed it to the extent of many of her fellows, though it is still very impressive for any mage. Due to her love of magic and great skill, her array develops and strengthens at a highly accelerated rate, though her impatience and short-attention span prevents her from developing it consistently. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Instant can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Instant’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems. She is able to keep pace with and dodge things at the speed of her own attacks, which prove fast enough to travel interstellar distances swiftly. Radar: Instant’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Instant’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Instant’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Instant is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: As an angel, Instant has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. Instant became an angel after an extensive period of time spent studying them. As angels are an artificial type of magical being, any entity can potentially become one, given understanding, patience, and time. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Every Instant: Instant’s unique magical ability, a powerful but limited form of time manipulation that she usually directs through her hands - usually by making finger guns and firing them. The moment she readies her ‘gun’ (which can really be anything, though she prefers using her hands) and fires it, the time magic is complete. There is no projectile and no delay unless she wishes it, or the power requires one. Instant can ready as many of her time-based powers in her ‘gun’ as she wishes, but there is a cooldown time between shots. Though this period is short enough to be virtually non-existent to a normal human, Instant is fast enough that the delay is fairly significant from her perspective. Therefore, she is very careful and very strategic about when she fires her ‘gun’ and which shots she uses. As the past is unchangeable and the future unknowable, Instant’s time powers cannot affect anything but the present. *'Tachyon Concussion Beam:' Instant’s most basic time-based power. Basically, she fires an incomprehensibly tiny and faster-than-light particle - or stream of particles - from her ‘gun’ at the opponent. These projectiles are incredibly hard to perceive due to the nature of their existence and can punch through most physical things with ease due to their small size. Despite this, they carry little energy and lose more as they accelerate. This power has a separate cooldown from her other ones and can be loaded and used separately. It is her most conventional and simple technique when it comes to the use of Every Instant, so she uses it very, very often. In addition, she can wait out the separate cooldown in between shots to instead trade in multiple readied shots in a much shorter timeframe, or fire a single shot that is much faster and stronger. *'Instant “Killer”:' Instant’s most powerful and versatile time power, and therefore the one she uses the most and the one she is famed for. The power is fairly complex - when Instant fires her ‘gun’, she is able to essentially erase certain happenings from the temporal process of cause and effect, as long as they happen within the very brief moment she can affect. Despite its name, this is not an instant-kill technique; it cannot be used to kill directly. To better explain, if Instant fired this technique at a gun as it fired, the bullet would disappear from the gun without ever being fired, but the barrel would still smoke. If she fired it at a person about to launch an attack, the attack would simply not happen, but they would still have the defensive openings an attack creates. If she fired it as she died, she’d erase her own death from time, and would thus survive. It is ridiculously versatile, and due to the way it works, it increases the power the faster her opponent - the faster they are, the more things they can accomplish in the brief moment of time she can manipulate, so an increasing amount of things can go wrong for them. However, it has its limitations. She cannot change the past, so life-threatening wounds will continue to present a threat even if she denies death at every opportunity. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Antivillains Category:Assassins Category:Causality Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4